Comfort
by Mayuna
Summary: My take on Ed and Al's first night together after being seperated really not meant to be yaoi


_This isn't meant to be Elricest but it can be read as that._

_I just thought that this is how the first night that Ed and Al were together again could have gone._

**Comfort**

Ed ruffled Alphonse's now short hair as he placed the scissors down in the table next to him. "There now you look like Al." Ed said letting his hand rest momentarily atop of his younger brother's before removing it. Al simply smiled at Edward with nothing but love and admiration that sparkled in his stormy eyes. "I still can't believe I found you." Al said taking off his black jacket to reveal none other than a black muscle top underneath. Ed smirked as he glanced at the red jacket that lay strewn across his bed. "Why did you steal my clothes Al?" Ed asked trying not to laugh. Alphonse's face turned a dark red that started from his cheek's and eventually spread darkening. "I needed to feel you around me brother. I missed you, then I looked in your suitcase when I got got back home to Resembool. I found your clothes and they smelled like you brother. At first they were too big for me so I just..." Al stopped looking away embarassed.  
"You just what Al?" Ed asked softly encouraging him to continue. Al sighed sitting back down on Edwards bed. "Your clothes, they smelled like you brother it was like you were right there next to me so after I knew everyone was asleep I would wrap your jacket around a pillow and hold it." Al said softly as his bottom lip quivered and his tears spilled over onto his face. "Oh Al." Ed said sitting next to his little brother wrapping an arm around his shoulder's with one hand and Al's hands in the other. Alphonse grasped Edward's auto-mail hand tightly as if afraid to let go. Although Ed couldn't feel it he saw Al's knuckles turning white as he held onto him. "It's okay Al, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I swear it Alphonse I'm never letting you out of my sight." He soothed as Al's sobs calmed down before ceasing. Al rested his head against Edwards shoulder and sighed. "Brother, I have a question." Al said. "What is it?" Ed asked softly hesitating for only a moment before placing a light kiss on his brother's cheek. Al blushed profusely deciding to ask what he desperately needed.  
"Edward, I don't want you to think I'm weird but, well..uh, what I mean to ask is, uh..." Al stumbled as his stomach knotted.  
"Stop being stupid and just spit it out Al." He said with a slight laugh to his voice.  
"Can I sleep next to you brother?" He asked. Ed was about to answer when, "Naked." Al blurted out sucking in his breath and letting it our forcefully to try and calm his jitters. Ed stared at him for a moment his eyes wide before his face broke into a smile.  
"Sure Al. Anything." Ed said trying not to let his excitement show through too much. After feeling hard cold metal laying next to him for so many years he looked forward to feeling Al's warm skin against his own. Al smiled still slightly embarassed.  
"We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow with the funeral and all." Ed said his eyes darkening for a second at the thought of his friend before he sighed and let it go. Ed stood up unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Don't worry about clothes Al, you should fit into mine. We're the same size." Ed stated as he shed his shirt. Al nodded as his blush deepened.  
Ed smiled compassionatly at his brother poking him in the shoulder.  
"So you going to sit there all night or go through with your own plan." He asked. Al nodded his head a little too quickly before taking off his own shirt.  
"It's been awhile since we slept in the same bed together." Al said. Ed nodded.  
"Yeah no kidding. I think it was back at teacher's in Dublith during that bad storm." Ed said. Al nodded as he stood kicking off his boot's.  
"Yep. The thunder shook the entire house so badly I thought it was going to collapse." He replied. Ed smiled at the memory as he slipped his pants off.  
"One minute I was sound asleep and the next I have you practically on top of me trembling." Ed said laughing. "Hey, I said I was sorry." He said defensively as his own pants slipped down and he stepped out of them. "Damn Al you even stole my boxers too!" Ed said his eyes widening. Al looked down at the blue short's before placing his hands on his hips.  
"Their clean!" He said. Ed smiled as they stood in front of eachother for a moment staring.  
"So you want to sleep like this or completely naked?" Ed asked softly. Al weighed it in his mind for a moment before taking a step closer to Ed and grasped Edward's underwear pulling it down forcefully.  
"Off." He said. Ed stared at his younger brother with an amused look on his face. "Well then it's only fair that you follow suit." Ed said pulling down Al's in return. Alphonse smiled crookedly at his older brother. Alphonse grabbed Edwards hand as he climbed under the cool sheet's of Edwards bed inching as close to the wall as he could. Ed slunk into the bed next to him wrapping his arms around his brother as Al rested his head against his chest. "Brother, I've missed you so much." Alphonse said as his eyes flickered before closing and his breathing deepened coming slower. Ed smiled gently kissing Alphonse on top of his head.  
"I've missed you too Alphonse. I love you little brother."


End file.
